Awakenings
by dragons1
Summary: After locating the Black Pearl and, most importantly, Jack Sparrow, Elizabeth Swann must come to terms with her changing feelings towards Jack and Will. My vision of how the resurrection of Jack could occur.
1. Chapter 1

**AWAKENINGS**

_DISCLAIMERS: Mr. Mouse and his whole crew own all the characters in the Pirates of the Caribbean movies._

This is my take on the resurrection of Jack Sparrow in the third Pirates of the Caribbean film. Also, I am a Jack Sparrow and Elizabeth Swann shipper fan; ye be warned.

This story will only be a few chapter's, 2 or 3, unless the writer's bug really takes a bite out of me.

Chapter 1 : Finding Jack

Elizabeth Swann paced back and forth on the top deck of the recently raised Black Pearl, waiting for someone to tell her if Jack was somewhere aboard the ship. She had been ordered, commanded like a little girl to stay above, while they searched. Because she dreaded what could or could not be found, she complied.

_He has to be here. He went down with his Pearl._

Will, Barbossa and Mr. Gibbs, as well as the other crew members that had swung aboard the Pearl from the Wicked Lady, Barbossa's brigantine, to search the ship from prow to stem and top deck to hold, were quickly moving about. Considering the Pearl had been below the sea and appeared to be ripped apart by the Kraken, it was in remarkable condition. It was, as if, it had never suffered such a terrible fate.

_Whatever powers that is involved with all of this; I question it not._

Elizabeth continued to pace, growing more and more agitated.

_It has only been minutes, but it seems like forever._

She saw Mr. Gibb's appear and stopped her pacing, "Anything?" Elizabeth asked him.

"Nothin'," he responded, "Pre'haps Will or Barbossa has found him?"

"I don't trust Barbossa. You don't kill a man and expect him to hold no grudge about it."

_No truer words spoken. I wonder if Jack will hold a grudge. I cannot blame him if he does._

Elizabeth took a deep, shuddering breath, as she saw Barbossa appear before her.

"I found naught a hide or hair o' Jack." He told both of them. "Let's hope dear Mr. Turner has better luck."

Elizabeth and Mr. Gibbs stared hard at him, trying to determine if he told the truth or not.

"I swear on me own dams grave; I did not find Jack." He reiterated, after enduring their scrutiny for a few seconds.

Elizabeth heard Mr. Gibbs mutter, "As if you knew who she was.", and tried not to nervously giggle at it. Barbossa must have heard his comment, for he bared his teeth in a wicked grin, the kind a wild animal would give, before it tried to rip your throat out.

"Enough, we have an accord, at least until we have found Captain Sparrow." Elizabeth said, standing between the two pirates.

Barbossa looked at Mr. Gibbs, "It seems the young Miss is hard press to find ol' Jackie boy. One must wonder why that be?"

Just as Elizabeth or Mr. Gibbs could give a response, they heard shouting. Turning towards the noise, they saw a few members of the crew that they had picked up in Tortuga, waiving and pointing towards the door leading to one of the lower decks.

She saw Will, Ragetti and Pintel appear. It seemed they were juggling a large object between them, as they came through the hatch.

"Jack," Elizabeth whispered, "you found Jack."

_What is wrong with him?_

They continued to carry Jack, while Mr. Gibbs yelled, "Take him to the Captain's quarters!"

Elizabeth ran ahead and opened the cabin door, watching as they carried in Jack and carefully placed him on the bed.

"Why isn't he moving, what is wrong with him?" she frantically questioned Will. He walked over and placed his arms around her, tucking her head beneath his chin.

"I believe we might have been too late." he pulled her closer. "Tia Dalma said we only had limited time to find him."

Elizabeth pushed away from Will, "No," turning back to Jack's still form, "we cannot be too late. We did everything Tia Dalma said we should!"

"Elizabeth, we tried our best, but it was not meant to be." Will took her hands, forcing her to look at him. "Jack will go down in myth and legend, he will live forever."

She pulled her hands free and chocked back her tears.

_It could not be for nothing. I did everything; everything I was supposed to do._

"Elizabeth," he asked, "cry, if you must. But accept what is."

"Will, you don't…" she began, but was interrupted by Barbossa.

"I believe the young Missy needs a moment or two, to put herself all right and proper, don't ye think?"

_I never thought I could be glad of Barbossa's interruption._

"Poor ol' Jack," Pintel began, placing a hand over his heart, "he was a good Captain."

Ragetti joined in with, "Aye, even though we mutinied on him and left him to die on that small island.", as he rubbed his wooden eye.

His comment got him a glare from Elizabeth, Will and Mr. Gibbs; Barbossa only smirked.

Mr. Gibbs approached the bed and looked down at Jack. "Aye," he said, "he was the best Captain." Mr. Gibbs saluted Jack and took a deep swig of rum from his ever present leather flask; he always kept around his neck.

"Aye." Elizabeth echoed, beneath her breath, before turning to Will, "As much as I hate to agree with Captain Barbossa, please Will, let me have a few moments to say good-bye."

_I need time to make my peace; please Will, let me have this time._

"Alright," he capitulated, "I will give you time. I will be outside should you have need of me." He took her hands again, "Jack would want us to go on and live our lives as best we can."

Elizabeth shook her head, seeming to agree, but was not sure if she could go on as if nothing had happened.

_To marry Will and live a life without Jack in it. It seems so bleak. I never realized the spark he brought to my life. A spark I didn't know I was missing, a spark I don't feel with Will. No, I love Will; I'm just tired and grieving; not thinking correctly._

Mr. Gibbs motioned to Ragetti and Pintel, indicating they should leave. Once they left, Mr. Gibbs followed. After a moment, Barbossa walked towards the door, to leave, but turned to look at her one last time.

"Aye, a moment ye need with him," he looked her up and down, "but why I be asking meself?" With a smirk, he followed the others out.

"Are you sure Elizabeth?" Will asked, "Would you like me to stay with you?"

"No," she responded, rubbing her eyes, "no, I will be fine."

_Why is Will giving me such a strange look?_

"I'll be fine, perfectly fine. I promise."

"Alright," Will gently kissed her forehead, "I'll leave you alone."

"Thank you." She whispered, but she couldn't look at him. He hesitated a moment, before leaving the cabin, closing the door quietly behind him.

_I think he was waiting for me to return his kiss, but I can't, not in front of Jack._

Alone in the cabin, surrounded by Jack's things, she quietly walked over to his still form and took a seat on the bed next to him. Taking one of his hands in hers, she unthinkingly kissed his palm.

_So cold, so very cold. Jack should be warm._

"Oh Jack," she whispered, "don't leave me."

Elizabeth Swann, daughter of a Governor, engaged to Will, a good man, and, at heart a pirate, wept over the body of Captain Jack Sparrow; pouring out all her heartache and sorrow, clutching his hand in hers and laying her head upon his unmoving chest.

_Don't leave me Jack._

_**To Be Continued…**_


	2. Chapter 2

**AWAKENINGS**

_DISCLAIMERS: Mr. Mouse and his whole crew own all the characters in the Pirates of the Caribbean movies._

This is my take on the resurrection of Jack Sparrow in the third Pirates of the Caribbean film. Also, I am a Jack Sparrow and Elizabeth Swann shipper fan; ye be warned.

Chapter 2 : Revelations

Elizabeth Swann did not know how much time had pass, as she laid there with her head on Jack Sparrow's still chest, as she wept, releasing all her pent up grief and guilt. Releasing Jack's hand, she rose up and clenched the front of his dingy white shirt in both her hands and began to shake him.

_Wake up, wake up, wake up, wake up_, she screamed over and over in her head. Before she realized it, her grief and guilt unexpectedly turned to anger. Anger at Jack and most importantly at herself.

"Wake up you wobbly legged, rum soaked pirate!" she shouted. She didn't care that Will or the others could hear her on the top deck. She half expected someone to run in and see what was occurring, but no one did.

_Will must be guarding the door; such a fine gentleman he is. Truly a good man. Why don't I care?_

Still holding a fistful of Jack's shirt in her hands, she continued to shout, "Damn you Jack. I'll not have it end this way, I will not, do you hear me!"

She released his shirt and stood up, stomping back and forth, before the bed. "You're Captain bloody Jack Sparrow. You took Nassau without firing a single shot, you constantly slipped beneath the nose of the Royal Navy and the East India Company. You've defeated curses and took back your precious Pearl!"

She leaned down, and snatched one of his braids and yanked on it, hoping for a response, any type of response. She continued to yank harder and harder on the braid.

_Give me a grimace, a growl. Give me anything._

"A Kraken, of all things Jack, you're going to let the little matter of a Kraken defeat you." she argued. "I thought you were stronger, braver, much more arrogant than that, to let a Kraken put an end to your glorious pirating life."

She grabbed a fistful of his hair, in both hands. She felt the knots and beads , and rubbed her fingers over them. She had always wanted to know what his hair felt like.

_It's coarse, thick, and black, so very, very black. To never see it flowing in the wind, as he races up and down the deck, shouting orders at his crew. Please God, let him come back._

Elizabeth once again fell upon his chest and began to weep in hopelessness. She felt the press of his vest, coat and sash. She even felt the press of his pistol and cutlass.

_Too late. I was too late. Will was right, but. I don't want Will to be right._

Deciding that arguing with him had failed, she tried seduction instead. Tracing his lips with her finger, "See here Jack, wouldn't you like to take revenge on me?", she played with the braids in his beard, whispering in a husky voice, her eyes wet with tears. "I am the one who chained you to the mast and left you to your terrible fate."

She ran her fingers up and down his cheeks, gently, like one would a lover, and continued to whisper , "Dear Captain Sparrow, just think of the terrible types of revenge you could take. Imagine my terror and fear at your vengeful presence" Elizabeth's lips were as close to his as one's could be, without touching.

_Oh Jack, I would endure any terrible revenge you would seek upon me; if only to know you were still alive. Still in the world, free and unconquered._

When seduction did not work, she tried threats. Snatching his tri-corn hat from his head, "Now Jack, if you don't wake up, right now, I will be compelled to destroy your hat." Looking about the room, she spotted a dagger. Picking it up, she placed the tip to the worn and creased leather.

"See Jack, I will cut it." she paused a moment. "This is not an empty threat. I will do it."

She began to try to saw through the hat, but tough, worn leather was much stronger than it looked. Giving up, she placed the dagger on the table and in a fit of frustration threw the hat to one of the corners of the cabin.

"Alright, I'll sink the Black Pearl." she again threatened, "I'll have Barbossa fire upon the Pearl. I believe he would enjoy that very much."

Stomping up to his still form again, she flung her arms in the air and announced, "I'll leave your sorry self on the Pearl, as it sinks to the bottom."

Bending down, and putting her face next to his, "No, I won't sink the Pearl. I'll hand it over to the East India Company. They'll repaint and rename her. She will be their best ship, carrying spices and silks from around the world. Serving your enemy, the East India Company"

She paused, waiting for a reaction to that threat.

_That threat to the Pearl, more than anything else, should wake him up. He would rather see his ship sank o the bottom of the sea, rather than let the East India Company have it. Now wake up; I've had it with your lollygagging ._

Despite her threats, there was no reaction. Sitting down next to him, she glanced around his cabin. The cabin seemed to breathe with the essence of Jack Sparrow. Just as the ship, the powers involved left the cabin undamaged, as it was before the Kraken's terrible attack at Davy Jones' command.

On the table were his maps and charts, there was even a half empty bottle of rum. The cabin floor was covered in expensive rugs The cabin was very finely appointed.

_No doubt all ill gotten; taken during some grand adventure I can only imagine._

Bowing her head, she tried prayer. "Please God, he is like this because of me. This is all my fault." She clasped her hands together, raising them to her lips, "My fault, all of it. I don't even have the courage to tell the other's that it was me. It was I who left him on the ship. They believe it was a final act of honor and bravery on his part."

_I think he would have stayed, even without my trickery. Jack doesn't realize it, but he is brave and honorable._

"Please, I will endure any punishment you see fit. I will gladly take his place, if that is what is required."

_Please God, please God, please God, please God._

Elizabeth looked up, perhaps looking for the face or voice of God. But if God was there, he was not listening to Elizabeth Swann.

She closed her eyes, and felt cold. So very cold. Cold not of the flesh, but the soul. She felt broken and tired. She felt alone.

_Even though I know Will is waiting for me and he will be there for me, always and forever, it brings me no comfort. When did that happen? When did the thought of Will no longer bring me comfort?_

"Why can I not picture a future with Will." She said to no one, but herself. "Why is it, that instead, I cannot picture it without Jack in my future?"

_Jack, when did you become my future? Where and when did it all change?_

Laying down next to Jack, curling herself around his body, protecting him from anything and everything.

"Oh Jack, you mean so much to me." She sadly whispered to him. "I don't know when it happened, but I cannot deny it."

She placed a hand over his no longer beating heart. "Did it happen on the island? Did it happen on the Black Pearl, looking for Will, or did it happen when I betrayed you? I don't know."

She closed here eyes and burrowed her nose into his chest, pulling him closer.

_I would stay like this forever, bound to you in your eternal sleep. I would do this because, because, because…_

"I love you Jack." She voice filled with the wonder of self discovery. "Oh my God, I love you."

Silent tears slipped from her tightly closed eyes, as she chanted over and over again, "I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you."

_I can't bring myself to stop saying it._

She continued to chant, "I love you, I love you, I love you…"

When quite to her surprise, she felt something, something she had given up on hearing, the steady thump, thump of a beating heart.

_It cannot be. _

Bracing herself on her hands, looking down at Jack, she stared, waiting for something.

_Have I gone mad in my grief? If this is madness, let me stay mad._

Unexpectedly, without warning, color seemed to flow back into Jacks face and his chest rose in a deep breath, followed by a chocking cough.

"Jack," Elizabeth sputtered, "can it be?"

His eyes still closed, she gently placed a hand on his cheek. His warming cheek.

"Jack, say something, anything!" Hope flowing into her voice, as surely as the color was flowing back to his face and form.

As she called his name again, Jack's eyes opened. Those shinning dark brown eyes, full of sparkle and mischief.

_Those eyes that can swallow a girl whole._

He mumbled something, so low that she could not understand what he had said. Leaning in closer, placing her ear next to his lips.

"What Jack, what did you say?" She remained quiet, while she listen intently. Jack mumbled again.

Elizabeth Swann laughed. Laughed loud and long. Laughed so much that Will and Mr. Gibbs ran into the cabin.

_No doubt they think madness had taken me completely._

Both paused at the threshold of the cabin, shocked at how she was curled around Jack's body. Mr. Gibbs crossed himself and muttered, "Blessed mother and child. She's lost her brain and molestin' the Captain's body."

Will approached her, slowly, as if afraid of how she would react to any sharp or quick movement, as others gathered outside the door, including Barbossa.

"Elizabeth," Will began, as if speaking for a child, "it will be alright. Please release Jack's body, sweetheart."

_They don't understand._

"Will, Mr. Gibbs, I am alright. Finally, everything will be alright." Elizabeth said, looking at them both. Only Barbossa seemed to understand, tipping his wide hat to her in a salute.

_He is a canny old pirate._

"Will, Mr. Gibbs, Jack is alive!"

Seeing the doubt in their eyes, she pulled away from Jack and allowed them to see him. The look of shock on their faces indicated they finally understood.

Mr. Gibbs turned and shouted to everyone outside, "Captain Sparrow is alive, praise be!"

Everyone inside the cabin heard the cheers and yells that exploded outside.

Will looked stunned. "How can it be?"

Barbossa responded, "It matters not, only that he be alive." Which earned him a hard look from Will.

Will did not seemed to be pleased to see the joy shinning from Elizabeth's eyes, or the tears of happiness that now flowed from them.

_I think he knows, or at least suspects._

Mr. Gibbs came over and asked, "Has he said anything Ms. Swann?"

Elizabeth laughed, before saying, "Yes, yes he did." She looked back down at Jack, no longer dead, but sleeping.

_Thank you to whomever, whatever heard me._

"What did he say?" Mr. Gibbs questioned.

Elizabeth smiled and touched Jack's now warm face, a face full of color and life.

"He said he was thirsty," she began, "and he wanted some rum; that I had better not have burned it all."

Upon hearing this, Mr. Gibbs joined Elizabeth in her laughter.

_You can have all the rum you want, my very dear Captain Sparrow._

**To Be Continued**


	3. Chapter 3

**AWAKENINGS**

_DISCLAIMERS: Mr. Mouse and his whole crew own all the characters in the Pirates of the Caribbean movies._

This is my take on the resurrection of Jack Sparrow in the third Pirates of the Caribbean film. Also, I am a Jack Sparrow and Elizabeth Swann shipper fan; ye be warned.

This chapter is a bit more serious. I, also, wanted to complicate Elizabeth's life, if only a wee bit.

Chapter 3 : Talking It All In

Elizabeth impatiently waited on the top deck of the Black Pearl, bracing her forearms against the railing of the ship, staring out into the calm blue waters. Occasionally, a dolphin could be seen leaping high into the air, twirling and spinning, before making a big splash back into the water.

_So carefree and spirited._

She was close enough to Jack's cabin, to hear the sounds of movement and indistinguishable murmuring, as Mr. Gibbs and Mr. Cotton made Jack more comfortable, while he continued to sleep.

_Sleeping, not dead._

After everyone recovered from the revelation that Captain Sparrow was truly alive, Mr. Gibbs called for Mr. Cotton, and then began to usher everyone out. Elizabeth, being a stubborn soul, at first refused to go. She tried to argue with Mr. Gibbs; but he was determined.

"There be some things that good lass, such as yeself, shouldn't be a viewing. " He grumbled, "Seeing the Captain as naked as the day he was born be one o' them."

Elizabeth made a rude nasal sound, but Mr. Gibbs and Mr. Cotton each took one of her arms and physically escorted her to the door.

Mr. Cotton, being a silent fellow, said nothing, however, as she heard the door close and the and the lock firmly click into place, she heard Mr. Cotton's parrot repeat several times, "Avert ye eyes, avert ye eyes…"

_I wonder what roasted parrot tastes like. _

Prior to her unwilling exit of Jack's cabin, Will had slipped out without saying a word to her.

He was currently climbing the rigging and sails.

_I think he needs time to think, but so do I. What shall the future hold?_

Sighing, Elizabeth shook her head and continued to wait until Jack was safe for her to view. To preserve her modesty, in all her maidenly innocence.

Muttering under her breath, "I'm the only female on a ship full of men. All pirates, except Will. My modesty was compromised long ago."

_Even Will has gone about without a shirt. Although I have never seen a man fully unclothed. I've heard married ladies speak, and I've lived on an island where the men far out number the women, I know some things, enough to rouse my curiosity._

She tried to picture an unclothed Will, but she couldn't. Every time she pictured him, another face would supplant it. Instead, her thoughts drifted to a dark haired, dark eyed Captain, with gold flashing in his smile.

"Why, Ms. Swann", Barbossa said as he approached her, leaning his hip against the railing, arms folded, "what wicked thoughts be in yer head, to bring such a smile to yer lips?"

Elizabeth refused to look at him, instead she focused her eyes on the horizon and quipped, "I have no idea what you mean."

This brought a smile to his face, and he released a bark of laughter. "Oh Ms. Swann, tis a shame I made ye walk the plank." He leaned in closer to her, "I should have kept ye. Ye do bring warmth to this pirate's black heart. We could 'ave had so much sporting fun."

Elizabeth pulled away, standing up straight, with a look of distaste on her face.

"Never, Captain Barbossa. Never, never, never!"

He laughed some more, not moving from his casual position. "Oh, but the young Missy would think differently if it be Jackie boy before ye."

"You and Jack are two different people." She responded. "He is a good man. You are black hearted through and through."

"Aye, ye be right about it." He nodded in agreement. "But let us not forget yer sin, right Missy."

"I don't know what you mean." Elizabeth said, as she turned to leave. But Barbossa grabbed her arm, although he did not pull her back or hurt her.

"Aye, I know it. Let us say, a little voodoo priestess told me."

_Only Tia Dalma new the truth. I needed to tell someone what I had done, although I believe that she already knew._

Elizabeth pulled her arm free and turned to look him in the eyes. "What did she say?"

"Ah, now the Missy be curious as a cat. " He scratched his chin, looking her up and down.

"Only that the one that sent Jack to his death would need be the one to awaken him. O'course I be thinking that be Captain Jones, but, well, it seems it be ye. "

She clenched her hands into tight fists, but he continued, "Shame the devil and tell tha truth."

"Alright, it was I." She began. "I did the only thing I could, given the situation we were all in. I tricked him and chained him to the mast."

_I will not cry. I will not cry in front of this man._

Barbossa laughed, "Aye, ye be a true pirate, with a heart as black as mine."

"No, no it is not." She turned to look out at the sea again. "I have regretted that decision from the moment I did it. I have wished every second since then, that I had done everything differently."

She felt her throat tighten. "I have wished that I had stayed with him, to the very end. I just wasn't brave enough."

"I be thinken' that ye be braver than ye know. Damn, but I wished I kept ye."

_What a distasteful thought that is._

"Brave, how so?" Elizabeth questioned, curious.

"Well, most young lassie, such as yerself, would have fainted dead away." Barbossa explained. "Brave, to do what needed to be done, despite how despicable it is. Tis the sign of a true pirate's heart."

He placed an arm over her shoulder. "However, just a bit o' warning, our fair voodoo lady said that until the truth o' Jack's demise be fully revealed, the old powers will not take fully."

"What?" she pulled free.

"Oh, didn't Tia Dalma tell ye; until ye tell all the truth, that it was no an act of bravery on Jack's part, but an act o' betrayal on your part, Jack's time be limited."

Elizabeth froze, as Barbossa said over his shoulder, walking away. "Ta think, I'll no be the most hated on this ship, once ye tell yer story."

Elizabeth stood there, not moving, barely breathing.

_They'll all hate me; even Will. Mr. Gibbs and Cotton; Ragetti and Pintel. All but Barbossa. He will enjoy seeing me brought low. _

Before her thoughts could continue, the door to Jack's cabin unlocked and opened. Out came Mr. Gibbs, followed by Mr. Cotton and Mr. Cotton's parrot.

"Well, the Captain is all right and proper for ye, Miss Swann." Mr. Gibb's addressed her, giving her a courtly bow and motioning her towards the cabin.

_I can't bear to think of the hate I will see in his eyes, once I reveal the truth. But I must do so, for Jack's sake. But not this moment. But soon, very soon._

"Thank you," she curtsied, "Mr. Gibbs, and you also Mr. Cotton. "

"Take yer time." He replied. "We, meaning all of us, will be busy making the Pearl ready and fit to sail. She'll be pretty as can be, when we're finished."

Giving them a smile, she turned towards the cabin and walked through the door, shutting it behind her. She quickly approached the bed.

Beneath the blankets, Jack slumbered, his shoulders and chest bare. She could see the scars from a long ago fire on his arm, the scars left by being shot near his shoulders, and the ever present "P" burned into his wrist by the East India Company, or more rightly so, by Lord Beckett.

_That man is still after us, as well as The Flying Dutchman and her Captain._

Sitting on the edge of the bed, so as not to disturb Jack, she reached out and traced the scars that were exposed. Gently running her fingers up and down the skin. Feeling the slick, raised flesh caused by the injuries.

"Here ye be, Lizzie love, molestin' me body again."

Catching her breath she quickly looked up and saw those dark eyes, so full of life, looking at her.

"You and me, girl, 'ave a score ta settle." Jack took her hand in one of his. "I fully intend to make ye pay for leaving me to such a terribly, malodorous, and very slimy fate."

He cupped the back of her head in his right hand pulling her down, until they were nose to nose.

"I heard ye, if ye didn't know. " He said. "Every single word, curse and cry. Pra'hps a prayer or two." He paused a second, for effect. "Most importantly, I heard an admission, a very heartfelt, truth revealed."

"Did you now Captain Sparrow?" She replied, staring straight into his eyes.

"Aye that I did. But I'll only warn ye once love, never threaten me hat or Pearl again, or a good spankin' ye be getten."

Before she realized it, not knowing which of them initiated it, their lips touched, first briefly, hesitantly, unsure and then it deepened, becoming passionate and wild.

Jack pulled Elizabeth into a powerful embrace, rolling her beneath him, only the blankets and her clothes separating them.

After a few minutes, they pulled apart, staring at each other.

_I've never felt this with Will. His kisses were always chaste and gentle._

"Well, Lizzie love, it appears we have an accord, an accord that can only be between a male and female that are interested in exploring the possibility of much more interesting things that can only be discovered between a male and a female, during said accord."

_This could be the closest that he can come to saying I love you. Is it enough? _

"Jack, I accept such an accord."

She lifted herself up, just enough to offer her hand to Jack, who accepted it and shook it firmly.

"Agreed." He said, flashing his trade mark smile..

"Agreed." Elizabeth responded, smiling too.

_He might not be able to say it, but it shines in his eyes. It can be enough. _

"I wonder if anyone had thought to ask my opinion on such an accord, since Ms. Swann and I also, I thought, had an accord."

The occupants on the bed both turned their heads towards the voice. Both saw Will Turner standing by the door. His arms crossed and no emotion showing on his face.

"Will." Elizabeth said, pushing herself off the bed, but not moving from it, holding Jack's hand in hers.

Jack, laying back on the bed, looked over at Will, and in his typical, nonchalant voice said, "Rum anyone?"

_**To Be Continued…**_


	4. Chapter 4

**AWAKENINGS**

_DISCLAIMERS: Mr. Mouse and his whole crew own all the characters in the Pirates of the Caribbean movies._

This is my take on the resurrection of Jack Sparrow in the third Pirates of the Caribbean film. Also, I am a Jack Sparrow and Elizabeth Swann shipper fan; ye be warned.

**I wish to take a quick moment to thank everyone who left reviews. I cannot express how happy they make me and the joy they bring to my heart! Hugs to everyone!**

Chapter 4 : A Confrontation

Feeling a bit dizzy, Elizabeth released Jack's hand and pulled one of the several chairs, from the table that sat in the middle of the cabin, next to his bed. Before she sat down, she grabbed the half empty bottle of rum from the table. She immediately took a deep swig from the bottle, feeling it burn her throat and warm her belly.

"Now, luv," Jack looked at her, holding out a hand for the bottle, "don't be greedy with me rum."

She passed the bottle over to Jack, who took a swallow and then another, before he propped it next to his hip, with a look of bliss upon his face.

_The man does love his rum._

The silence in the cabin stretched between the three people in it. Each taking turns to stare at the other. None knowing what to say or do, given the situation they now found themselves in.

Finally, dreading the silence, Elizabeth said, "Do you hate me Will?"

"No," was his response, as he looked at her, "it would be so much easier if I could hate you."

He leaned back against the doorframe. "I still love you Elizabeth, damn me, but I do."

"I'm sorry, I never meant for any of this to happen." She sighed. "I'm not sure when it changed. I wish I could give you all the answers that you deserve, but I can't."

He looked at Jack, straight in the eyes, but said to her, "What can he give you? A life constantly on the run; trying to stay ahead of the Royal Navy and the East India Company. Not to mention all the unknown enemies he has surely made."

Will took a few steps towards her, before he stopped. "Is this the life your father would want for you? I don't believe it is. Are you so selfish? Can you be so cruel to those you love, or claim to love?"

She looked down at the floor, thinking, while Jack remained silent, watching her.

_He knows this is my battle and I must face it alone, if I am to be stronger for it._

"Will, I know I will disappoint my father. That my decision will crush his dreams that he held for me." She looked up at him. "But never, for a moment, was I false in my feelings for you. I loved you, still love you."

The last comment got her a quick, hard look from Will and a curious one from Jack.

"I did love you, in the beginning, but it was the newness of first love. The dreams of love that a young girl has for her first swain. Sweet and fanciful."

She rose and took a few steps towards Will, so that only a few feet were between them.

"But don't you see Will? That kind of love doesn't last. It is beautiful, but like a flower, the petals fade and changes into something different. Becoming the love between two friends that understand each other's heart."

"No!" He shouted and began to pace, to and fro, in front of her. "How do you know it would have faded? It hasn't for me." He abruptly stopped pacing. "You haven't even said the words yet. You haven't had the courage to tell me!"

"Fine," Elizabeth said loudly, "the words you shall have. I love Jack. I didn't want to, and I certainly never intended to, but I do."

She turned to look at the still silent pirate, but spoke to Will. "He is a rascal and a scalawag. He is arrogant and conceited. He can be obnoxious and rude and drinks too much rum.

Sorry Jack."

Jack waved a hand in dismissal. "None taken Lizzie. But ye be forgetten devilishly clever in yer description o' me. "

"You're right." She said to Jack, but turned back to Will. "He is clever, sometimes too clever."

"And that is the type of man you wish to spend the rest of your life with?" Will said that with so much contempt in his voice, that Elizabeth cringed at the hearing of it.

"Let me finish Will. He is also honorable and brave. True to those he cares for and has a noble streak he tries to hide. He just doesn't realize it. "

Her remark earned an indecipherable noise from the man on the bed.

"Honorable!" Will stormed back to the door. "Please let me refresh your memory Elizabeth. This is the same man who would have used me for leverage, if he could, against Barbossa. The same man who tricked me onto The Flying Dutchman."

"I know what he has done." Elizabeth said quietly. "But he never truly would have handed you over to Barossa. I know this for a fact; he admitted as much while we were stranded on the island together."

"That I did." Jack agreed form his bed, before picking up his precious bottle of rum and taking a healthy swig.

"Shut up." Will answered, contempt and anger in his voice. "The Flying Dutchman, how can he justify it."

Elizabeth couldn't give an answer and swung around to look at Jack.

Looking sheepish, Jack said, "Once I had the 'eart, I intended to bargain yer freedom off Jones' boat." Elizabeth raised an eyebrow at him, which prompted, "Well, I would 'ave, right after I bargain me own freedom. Can't save Will, without savin' me own self, now could I."

Will looked at Elizabeth and could tell that she believed Jack.

"I can't believe it. You believe his lies." Will said in a stunned voice.

"I do." She said. "Part of me tells me that I shouldn't trust him, love him, but I do. My soul and heart tell me so."

Elizabeth walked over to Will and touched his cheek. "I wish I could take the hurt away. I wish I was still in love with you." Tears gathered in her eyes. "I will always love you, but only as a friend; someone dear to me."

Will pulled away, going over to open the door; to leave the cabin, his back to her.

_Oh Will, I don't want to lose you. It hurts._

"I don't know if I can be a friend Elizabeth, when what I feel is far more." He said quietly. "If I had known this would be the result of finding Jack, I would have made a different decision."

"Will…"

"I could never hate you Elizabeth." Will gave a sad laugh. "But I don't like you very much. Perhaps with time, this wound will heal."

"Lad," Jack said from his bed, sitting up straight, "I ne'er intended this to 'appen me self. I'd no hold it against ye, if ye hate me."

"Captain Sparrow," Will responded, his voice cold, "I would prefer to never hear your voice again, to see you again, however, that will have to wait until we reach port."

He turned the handle and began to open the door. "Good-bye Elizabeth. "

_So final, so hopeless._

As the door opened, Pintel and Ragetti fell into the room, in a large, messy heap. On impact, Ragetti's wooden eye popped out and rolled across the cabin floor.

He scrambled after it; and upon catching his eye, spit cleaned it and pushed it back into the empty socket.

"Ummmhhhh…," Pintel began as Ragetti returned to his side, "ya see, we wus cleaning yer door. Ye know, just sparkling up the Black Pearl. When unexpectedly like, the door opened and we's fell into ye cabin, Captain."

Pintel looked to Ragetti for support.

"Yus, that's what 'appened." Ragetti agreed. "We didn't hear nothing' about how's ye, Ms. Swann and Mr. Turner are all frettin' like over how's Ms. Swann don't love Mr. Turner no more, but be wanten to be wit Captain Sparrow."

Pintel smacked Ragetti in the back of the head; hard enough to pop is eye out again. It took a few minutes, once again, to chase his eye, catch it, clean it and pop it back in.

Will just shook his head in disgust and walked out the door, without another word.

Elizabeth laughed. She knew she should be angry, but the tension was so high, that the ridiculousness of Pintel and Ragetti actions helped relieve it some. Within seconds, Jack's laughter joined hers.

_After all of this heartaches, being able to laugh feels wonderful. Even if it is only for a moment._

"Get out you two." Elizabeth said to them. "Just get out."

Pintel and Ragetti scrambled, nearly tripping over each other, in their haste to leave. One of them slammed the door as they ran out.

Elizabeth walked over to the bed, wiping the remaining tears from her eyes, still chuckling. As she went to the chair, next to the bed, Jack moved the bottle of rum to the floor, after taking one last deep swig, and patted the spot next to him.

"Jack, you know the entire crew will know what has happened, before the day is out." She said, as she lay down next to him.

Cupping her chin, Jack pulled her face towards his, but instead of kissing her lips, as he had before, he gently kissed her forehead, her eyelids, her cheeks and nose.

"I wish luv, that I could take away ye pain." He gently kissed her lips. "As much as I'm "appy ye love me, I wish ye never 'ad to be put inta this position."

"Oh Jack," Elizabeth played with the beads in his beard. "As much as this hurts, it will heal. Given time. I hope Will and I can be friends. Once enough time has passed."

"I wish I could answer that, luv, but I dunno what the future holds fer Will." He lifted her hand, kissing the palm that bore a scar similar to his own.

"Remember, I still intend to 'ave me revenge on ye, for yer trickery and the Kraken." He said, leaning in and kissing her.

It was a deep, wild kiss. Teeth scrapped against each other, tongues dueled for control, breaths stopped, while hearts began to beat faster. Fingers ran through hair and hands roamed. Touching what could be touch, some quick and others slow, while the barriers of clothes and bedding stood between them.

_Who knew that rum flavored kisses could be so sweet._

_**To Be Continued…** _


	5. Chapter 5

**AWAKENINGS**

_DISCLAIMERS: Mr. Mouse and his whole crew own all the characters in the Pirates of the Caribbean movies._

This is my take on the resurrection of Jack Sparrow in the third Pirates of the Caribbean film. Also, I am a Jack Sparrow and Elizabeth Swann shipper fan; ye be warned.

**I wish to, again, take a quick moment to thank everyone who left reviews. I cannot express how happy they make me and the joy they bring to my heart! More hugs to everyone!**

Chapter 5 : Getting Ready To Pay A Visit

Just as Jack rolled Elizabeth beneath him and attempted to pull her beneath the bedding, to join him, the small portion of her brain still capable of reasonable thought, made her stop and pull away from him.

"No, no, no, darlin'," He groused, "please, come back 'ere." He said as he attempted to pull her back down. "I'm no a enuch like the whelp."

"Jack," She said, sitting up and leaving the bed. "You need to rest."

"Rest!" He rolled over onto his side and propped his head on a hand, watching her. "I've been bleeden' dead, or deadish. I've 'ad all the rest I be needen."

His comment about death caught her attention. "What was it like," She asked, "being dead?"

"Dunno," He answered, scratching his chin, "not rightly sure I was." He thought for a moment, with eyes half closed. "More like I was sleepen', a deep sleep. I could 'ear and sense most o' what was 'appening about me, but I wasn't part o' me self, savvy?"

Elizabeth leaned down and kissed his cheek. "No, I don't savvy, but as long as your back, it doesn't matter; not really."

_As long as you're back with me._

Once again he tried to pull her down onto the bed.

"No, Jack." She pulled away reluctantly. "Rest. Everything else will come, worry not."

"But, Lizzie luv," He whined. "I don't want to be in me big bed all day by me onesies."

Laughing, she walked towards the cabin door. "You'll survive Captain Sparrow. You always do."

As she pulled the door open, shaking her head at his antics, to walk onto the deck, she heard him say, "Wicked, cruel strumpet. To get a pirate all excitedish, with 'opes of some good 'onest pillaging o' the togetherish type 'tween a woman and a man, only to be left all by me self."

She heard the sound of a bottle being picked up. "But, "least I 'ave me rum to keep me company." She heard the pout in his voice.

_Poor Jack. It's not like I really wanted to stop either._

As soon as she stepped onto the deck, closing the door firmly behind her, she could feel the change. The crew members that she could see, stopped and stared at her, causing her to blush a bright red.

_I have nothing to be embarrassed about._

Spotting a familiar, if not exactly a friendly, looking face on the deck, she waved Ragetti over to her.

"Have you see Will?" She asked.

"Ahhh," Ragetti began. "Mr. Turner be on the Wicked Lady wit' Captain Barbossa."

Startled. "Barbossa?"

_Will despises Barbossa._

Pintel rushed over, having overheard some of the conversation.

"Mr. Turner said he jus' needed time away from youuuummmmm…" Pintel injected. He paused and thought for a moment, before continuing. "The Pearl, is all."

_It's me, I'm not a fool, not the Black Pearl. He doesn't want to be around me, so much so, that he will overlook his hatred for Barbossa to avoid me._

Elizabeth glanced towards the starboard side, where the Wicked Lady was tethered to the Black Pearl, with ropes and wooden planks, to allow easy crossing between the two.

"Will." She said to no one but the air.

"Ms. Swann," She heard her name and turned towards Mr. Gibbs. "How be the Captain?"

"Perfectly fine and drinking his precious rum when I left."

Nodding to her, he said in a serious voice. "Good. Rums better than mother's milk, it'll fix him right and proper; iffen ye ask me. Just' ye wait an see."

"I agree." She smiled. "He has earned it."

Mr. Gibbs seemed to want to say more, but was unsure how to say it.

"Yes?" She prompted.

"Well, ye see," He motioned to the others on the deck, most which had gone back to work, instead of watching her. "Those o' us that be loyal to Captain Sparrow, well, we be curious 'bout what be the nature of yer relationship."

She just stared at him.

_What should I say?_

The silence, and her stare, must have spooked the first mate. "Iffen ye don't think it an impertinence, that be."

_Speak the truth._

"It seems that Captain Sparrow and I have an accord of the personal kind."

This seemed to please Mr. Gibbs, and brought a smile to his lips. "I be thinken this be good for the Captain; although Will has me sympathy."

The mentioning of Will dampened the mood.

"I can only hope that the issues with Will, Jack and I, does not interfere or bring strife to an already tense situation."

"Ye be right about that Ms. Swann." He glanced at the Wicked Lady. "I no trust Captain Barbossa and the words he be speaking to young William."

_I hope Will is not so angry that he will allow himself to be swayed by Barbossa's words; if words they have._

Out loud she said, "I'm sure Will has better sense than to listen to anything Barbossa has to say."

Mr. Gibbs seemed to accept her reply. "Aye, missy, I'm sure that be true."

_I can see in his eyes, that he has his doubts._

She decided to speak of more practical things. "How goes the preparing of the Black Pearl?"

"Ahhhh," His eyes sparkled. "she be fine and ready to sail. All she needs is a Captain."

"He needs rest. A day or two," Elizabeth returned his smile. "whether he agrees or not. I fear pirates make terrible patients and pirate captains even more so."

Before either of them could say another word, a loud explosion was heard in the Captain's cabin, followed by an ungodly screech.

Both of them rushed to the door, but before opening it, Mr. Gibbs put his finger to his lips and indicated she should stand behind him, as he quietly opened the door. Both peering in, to see what had occurred, immediately beheld Jack, standing in the middle of the cabin with naught but a thin sheet knotted about his hips. He was swinging his cocked pistol about, his eyes quickly searching the cabin.

They both saw a blacken hole near the ceiling of the cabin.

"Captain," questioned Mr. Gibbs. "what be the matter?"

Finally realizing he was no longer alone, he lowered his pistol and said, "Monkey, damn bleeden undead monkey. I was taking a little nap, when I felt somethin' touching me face. I opened me eyes, thinken it be you Lizzie, taking pity on me; but what do I see instead, the hairy mug o' that pestering pest! That be what!"

While Jack had been speaking, said monkey noticed the open door and, realizing the opportunity it had, ran through it, making it's escape.

"Jack…"

"Captain…"

Both, Elizabeth and Mr. Gibbs, yelled together as Jack cocked the pistol and swung it in their direction, aiming for the fleeing monkey.

"Vile vermin." He sputtered, but realizing the monkey had made good it's escape, lowered his pistol.

_I'd like to think he values mine and Mr. Gibbs' life over his need to shoot that monkey._

Looking at them, he demanded, "Why is that flea ridden thief on me ship?"

"'Cause Captain Barbossa be here." Mr. Gibbs informed his Captain.

Jack had an incredulous look on his face. "What do ye mean, exactly? I'm most certain that the man is dead, killed with the ball and gunpowder from me own pistol."

"Well, ye see Captain," Mr. Gibbs explained, "it seems he was 'bout as dead as ye. Tia Dalma resurrected 'im. Don't rightly know 'ow or why."

"Barbossa, that murderous, mutinous mutineer what took me Pearl and left me on a tiny spit o' land to die?"

"Aye, Captain, that be the one."

"Where is he? I'll make sure there be no comin' back for 'im when I find "im." Jack looked around for his clothes, grabbing what he could find.

Elizabeth finally spoke up. "Now jack, the truth of the matter is, we have an accord with the man. He helped us find you and the Black Pearl."

This froze the Captain in his place.

"Help me?" He shook his head. "Nay, that man is up to somethin' and not to be trusted."

She shooed Mr. Gibbs out of the cabin, before approaching Jack.

"We don't trust him, not an inch." She pushed Jack to a sitting position on his rumpled bed. "But I must reluctantly give him credit, he did help us find you. I am not sure if we could have without his help."

"Ye know Lizzie," He said. "that means I'm beholden to him and I'd rather be 'anged than owe Barbossa me thanks and favor."

Elizabeth took a seat next to him. "You owe him nothing. If anyone owes him a debt, it is I."

Both sat there a few moments, not saying a word. No sound but the crew outside working their various duties.

"Jack." She said tensely. "I spoke with Barbossa earlier and he intimated that your time here is limited, unless I confess my crime to the crew, or such."

"Cocky Bastard." Jack muttered. "Why Tia Dalma 'as a soft spot in 'er 'eart for 'im, I'll never understand. I'm a far more endearing pirate than that man."

_Yes you are, dear Jack._

Jack stood up abruptly, the sheet slipping dangerously low. "Well, there be only one thing to be done. Let's go pay 'im a visit and find out what he does and doesn't know." He began reaching for his clothes again.

"Couldn't it be as simple as me just gathering everyone together and telling what I had done?"

"With dear o' Hector Barbossa, nothin' is ever simple." He started to unwrap the sheet from around his waist.

Noticing her trying to avert her eyes, but sneaking the occasional quick peek, he gave a grin, which flashed gold in the sunlight that came through the cabin windows. The smile that only Jack could give. "Seein' as how I be recoverin' from a most frightfully, terrible fate, which ye played no small part in, ye could help me with the dressin' o' me body."

He struck a pose. "Ye never know when the weakness, caused by the said terrible fate, will take me, Lizzie, and I'll be needen 'elp."

Elizabeth stood up, walked over to him, her eyes half shut, until they were nearly nose to nose, lips to lips, and in a seductive voice said, "Well, if your such a weak man, that a girl will have to dress you, I guess I'll have to find myself someone stronger. Perhaps Captain Barbossa has an opening, or Will will take me back?"

She saw Jack's eyes twitch and a slight shiver run through his body. She cocked an eyebrow at him.

"Saucy wench," Jack laughed. "Barbossa wouldn't put up with yer lip and ye'd end up walking the plank again. The whelp would jus' look at ye all disappointed like, until ye felt terrible enough to stop and be all proper and ladylike. Crushing yer spirit and taken yer freedom."

He grabbed her shoulders and turned her around, until she faced away from him.

"But, to be protecting your maidenly honor, jus' this oncesy, I'll be the gentleman and behave me self." He whispered in her ear. "Jus' this oncesy." He repeated.

As he pulled away, his long hair brushed her face and shoulders. It was her turn to twitch and shiver.

She heard him back away and the sheet drop.

_I want to look. Don't look. But I really want to look._

Glancing to the side, she saw the faint outline of his shadow on the wall. Saw him moving as he reach for his clothes and dress himself.

_Too bad there is no mirror over here; it would be so much better than a shadow on a wall._

"Well luv," Jack said, as she turned to face him, "I be all set to visit Captain Barbossa."

Before her stood the Captain Sparrow of myth and legend. In boot, vest, coat and hat. Cutlass and pistol tucked into his sash.

Tilting his hat on his head, he asked her, "Like what ye see?"

"Very much so, Captain Sparrow." She reapplied.

He bent an arm, offering it to her in a gentlemanly fashion. She took it and together they walked out of the cabin, on their way to confront Captain Barbossa.

As they began to walk across to the starboard side, in order to cross over to the Wicked Lady, Mr. Gibbs stopped them.

"Now Captain, ye can't go to a man's home and not bring a gift." He passed a full bottle of untouched rum.

Tipping his hat in thanks, Jack took the offered bottle of rum, but said to her in a quiet voice, "As if I'll be sharin' me rum with that man." As he slipped the bottle into one of the large pockets of his coat.

Reaching one of the crossing planks between the two ships, he offered his hand to help her up. "After ye luv."

_**To Be Continued…**_


	6. Chapter 6

**AWAKENINGS**

_DISCLAIMERS: Mr. Mouse and his whole crew own all the characters in the Pirates of the Caribbean movies._

This is my take on the resurrection of Jack Sparrow in the third Pirates of the Caribbean film. Also, I am a Jack Sparrow and Elizabeth Swann shipper fan; ye be warned.

**I wish to take a quick moment to thank everyone who left reviews. I cannot express how happy they make me and the joy they bring to my heart! Hugs to everyone!**

Chapter 6 : Learning Truths And Betrayal

Jack took Elizabeth's hand and helped her up to one of the planks, which allowed passage from the Black Pearl to the Wicked Lady.

"Careful, luv." He said, as she balanced herself on the plank, grabbing the rope next to it to keep herself from falling off.

She felt the plank wobble and tightened her grip on the rope; as she felt Jack push himself up, to leap onto the plank. She felt him behind her, so close that his clothes brushed against her back and she could feel his breath on her neck.

Elizabeth shivered, causing him to ask, mischievously. "Alright Lizzie?

"Jack," She asked. "I hope this is the right thing to do; going to see Barbossa."

"No choice Lizzie." He answered, as they continued to walk across to the other ship. "We need answers and 'e most likely 'as them. It's getten the truth out o' his mouth that could be trouble."

Listening to him, Elizabeth took her time walking the plank, but she could tell Jack was an old pro at it.

_If I wasn't in front of him, he would have been across in seconds._

They reached the other ship, and Elizabeth carefully jumped down. As she turned, she witnessed Jack leap down, with flair.

_The man definitely likes to put on a show, so much so that it is second nature to him. But I, also, think he is doing his best to impress me._

Jack looked around, sizing up the Wicked Lady, before saying, "Not as impressive as the Pearl."

"Now Jack," a familiar voice said. "Ye don't come to see a body and insult his home. Bad manners an' all that."

Jack twirled around on the balls of feet. "Why Hector," He replied. "So nice o' ye to 'ave us, so unexpected like."

"Why Jack, I don't rightly recall inviting' ye." Barbossa smirked, as he stepped forward, offering his hand.

After a second or two, Jack took the offered hand and shook it.

Barbossa then turned to Elizabeth. "Why Ms. Swann, ye are looking better. " He turned to Jack again. "It seems not even death can keep ye Jack."

"Everyone always seems to forget," Jack answered, spreading his arms wide. "I'm Captain Jack Sparrow."

Out of nowhere, the other Jack appeared and leapt onto Barbossa's shoulder, staring at the two visitors. It screeched when it saw its namesake.

"Bloody monkey." She heard him mutter, and saw him resisting the urge to grab his pistol and shoot said monkey.

_At least I think it is the monkey, but it could be Barbossa. Most likely both._

"I would ask you to keep your Jack under control; not causing problems on the Black Pearl." Elizabeth responded quickly.

"Ah, Missy, I'll keep me Jack under control, iffen ye keep yers." Barbossa said. "Yers looks like he wants to be shooten somethin'."

"Well, can one blame him?" She replied.

"Barbossa," Jack interrupted. "We, being meself and m'lady, 'ave come for answers, anwers that ye 'ave." He stepped between Elizabeth and Barbossa. "Answers that I be wanten to know."

"Aye." The Captain of the Wicked Lady said, as he turned and began to walk to his cabin. "Follow me."

Jack turned to Elizabeth and offered his arm, which she took, but, as they walked behind Barbossa, she felt the eyes of the Wicked Lady's crew, watching them.

Jack leaned in and whispered in her ear. "They prob'ly think ye be the prettiest boy they ever seen an thinken I be a lucky one to 'ave him."

At that comment, she wrinkled her nose at him, which elicited a chuckle from Jack, as they entered Barbossa's cabin.

Indicating the chairs at a large table, they both took a seat. The room seemed dark and sinister, not bright and open as Jack's cabin was, but that could be the influence of its occupant. However, both Captains kept their cabins cluttered.

_I always tried to avoid being alone with Barbossa, in this cabin, while we searched for Jack and the Black Pearl._

Jack sat down, and immediately propped his booted feet on the table. When he did so, the bottle in his pocket clanked against the side of the chair.

"What be in yer pocket Jack?" Barbossa questioned, as he took a seat across from them; his monkey jumping onto the table and, grabbing a green apple, carried it over to its master.

"Oh, nothing Hector," He replied. "jus' a bottle of fine rum I don't want to be sharin'with you."

"Come now Jack. It'd be rude to not offer a drink or two when ye be the visitors. Don't ye think Missy?" He cut the apple, offering a piece to the monkey, before taking eating a slice himself.

"Jack," She looked at him. "Let's make this as easy as possible, offer him the rum."

Looking reluctant, he pulled the bottle out and handed it to Barbossa. Barbossa took the bottle, but Jack would not release it. This lead to a tug of war between the two.

"Jack…" Elizabeth said.

Giving her a disgruntled look and the bottle one last look of longing, he released it.

"Jus' doesn't seem right." He said to Elizabeth.

_You would think he is giving up his first born child._

Barbossa opened the bottle and took a deep swig, before offering it to Elizabeth.

"No, thank you."

He offered it to Jack, who looked at it, glanced at her, and then shook his head no.

"More for me." Barbossa said, drinking down a quarter of the bottle in several swigs.

"On ter business." He said, setting the bottle down. "What questions do ye have?"

"You said Jack's time was limited, unless I tell the crew what I had done." Elizabeth sat forward. "Is that all I have to do? Tell everyone?"

"Aye, girl." He answered, "Ye must confess yer sin to all those who survived the Black Pear and witnessed its destruction."

There was an endless pause.

"But ye must also be willin' ta take the death experience o' Jack into yer self."

"What do you mean, death experience?" She whispered.

"Ye will feel the pain an' agony o' his last moments as he is devoured by the Kraken."

_Oh my God. _

"Ta feel the rip and tear o' the monster's teeth an' tentacles. No a pleasant feelin', I be thinken."

She shuddered, "But I will live, won't I?"

"Aye." He answered. "Tia Dalma said it be your punishment for yer betrayal. The humiliation and pain fer such a well heeled respectable lady, such as ye be." He laughed. "Tis worse than death fer one such as ye."

_Jack is worth it. All of it._

"If it will keep Jack here, then I will do it." She said in a steady, cold voice. "How long do I have?"

"Well now Missy. Ye have till Midnight." He said, looking out one of the windows. He saw the sun setting. "Gives ye about 5 hours, pre'aps."

"No." Jack finally spoke up. "What I endured, what I can be rememberin', was 'orrible. I'll not let ye do it Lizzie."

She took one of his hands. "For you Jack, it is nothing."

There was a noise outside, which caught her attention.

_What was that?_

If there had been a noise, Jack and Barbossa had paid it no heed.

"Nay lass," He argued. "twas a terrible thing. I don't want ye to experience it."

"Jack, I will not argue with you about it. I'm doing it." She touched his cheek. "I am stronger than any of you think. I'll do this and gladly."

He seemed uncertain, his eyes searching hers, before accepting it.

_He really does care for me, love me. Even if he never says the words._

Watching them both seems to irritate Barbossa, "'ow touching. It almost brings a tear to me eye."

Jack and Elizabeth shot a look at him.

"Hector," Jack asked. "If me and the Pearl was torn to itty bitty pieces by that smelly, slimy beastie o' Davy Jones', how be it me and the Pearl are all togetherish?"

"Now that be the ring ye stole from Tia Dalma." Barbossa picked up the bottle of rum and took several more swigs.

"I stole nothin', I was jus' borrowin' it for an indefinite period o' time." Jack fingered the jeweled ring on his left hand.

_It's my time to listen, while they talk._

"Our dear voodoo priestess, forsaw what was to be. Forsaw that ye be needin' said ring, so made sure it be there for ye to snatch."

"Well, mate, if she saw me fate, it would 'ave been nice iffen she had said somethin' to me about it." He grabbed the bottle from Barbossa and took a swig, with a frown. "Thought she liked me."

Barbossa laughed. "Ye know what she be like. Never revealin' what she be knowing until she has to." He took the bottle back. "She told me I'd break me curse, but failed ta mention ye be shootin' me dead soon thereafter."

Jack took off the ring, looking at it in the half light of the cabin. "So the ring saved me?"

"That be it. Kept ye and yer beloved Pearl all in one piece." He motioned to Elizabeth. "But the ring also trapped yer experience in it. The Missy will have to take the ring and put it on 'er own finger." He looked over at Elizabeth. "After yer confession o' course."

"Of course." Elizabeth looked at the ring, watching Jack place it back on his finger.

_So the power placed in the ring saved Jack. Saved Jack and the Pearl._

She heard the noise again, turning towards the cabin door, from where the sound seem to come from.

"Did anyone hear that?" She asked.

The pirates, who had been paying more attention to the bottle of rum and their conversation, both looked at her blankly.

"Only one o' the crew." Barbossa suggested. "Going 'bout their duties."

_I'm sure he is right._

"So," She began. "I just need to get all of those that witnessed the end of Jack and the Black Pearl, confess my betrayal to them and take the ring, placing it on my finger and experience the pain of Jack's end, by midnight tonight? Is that all?"

"Is that all." Barbossa smirked. "Ye be wanten more?"

She just glared at him.

_So I need to gather Mr. Gibbs, Pintel, Ragetti, Mr. Cotton, and Mr. Cotton's parrot, just to be safe, and Will. Will…_

_Where are you Will?_

"Have you seen Will?" She asked Barbossa.

"Seen him, aye. Spoken to him, nay. He be somewhere on me ship. He didn't seem to be wanten company. Broke yer lad's heart did ye?"

"That is none of your concern." She replied.

_Will I hope you are safe and have returned to the Black Pearl. _

"Aye," Jack interjected. "that be none of yer concern. What be between me, Lizzie and the whelp, be between only us, savvy."

"Jack, Jack, Jack…" He said.

Jack smiled and said, "Excellent. I 'ope that ye be leav'en soon?"

Barbossa sat back in his chair, eating more of his apple slices and offering a few to his monkey.

"Soon, I be wanten to see the Missy live up to 'er part in keepin' ye alive, If ye don't follow through, Jackie boy 'ere dies, wit' no comin' back."

"No worries," Jack answered. "My Lizzie be as fierce as any pirate and as brave. She'll get through it, wit' me at 'er side."

"Ye hold her no grudge?" Barbossa was curious.

"Nay. She did what was right by 'er, what any good pirate would 'ave done. Not to say I enjoyed it, the bein' eaten part o' it, but I don't 'ave a grudge."

_He seems almost proud of what I did._

The two, despite that they were enemies, began to talk of pirating and the past, like two old friends that had not seen each other in a long time. She shook her head.

_I'll never entirely understand pirates, no matter how much of one I might become._

"Jack," Elizabeth said. "I'm going out onto the deck, to watch the sunset."

Jack nodded, before returning to his conversation with Barbossa

She walked outside. The setting sun cast the ship in deep shadows, giving it an unearthly feeling. Walking over to the railing, she looked over at the Black Pearl.

_She and Jack are my home now._

The Black Pearl, painted black with black sails, would seem invisible, once the sun had completely set, if not for the lit lanterns.

"Yo ho, yo ho," She sang to herself. "a pirates life for me."

As she continued to watch the sun set, watching the crew of the Black Pearl go about their business and hearing the sounds of the crew of the Wicked Lady go about theirs; she continued to sing to herself.

"..really bad eggs."

She whirled around, when she heard a screech and an explosion, and ran to the cabin door without thinking, but stopped, before opening it, when she heard Barbossa.

"Damn it Jack, stop shooten at me monkey!"

Leaning her forehead against the door, she quietly laughed to herself.

_Jack really did have a grudge against that monkey._

Just as she decided to go back in, to help smooth the situation over, she felt an explosion of pain in the back of her head.

As she sank to the floor of the deck, her vision graying and fading, she heard a familiar voice speak.

"Forgive me Elizabeth."

Everything went silent and black.

_**To Be Continued…**_

_( F.Y.I. In Dead Man's Chest, did anyone else notice that, when Tia Dalma went to get the infamous jar of dirt, that Jack filched a ring from her table, putting on his finger? You see it again, when there is a close up of him trying to pull his hand free from the manacle at the end of the movie.)_


	7. Chapter 7

**AWAKENINGS**

_DISCLAIMERS: Mr. Mouse and his whole crew own all the characters in the Pirates of the Caribbean movies._

This is my take on the resurrection of Jack Sparrow in the third Pirates of the Caribbean film. Also, I am a Jack Sparrow and Elizabeth Swann shipper fan; ye be warned.

**A big thank you to all who have taken the time to read my story, which was originally intended to be, at most, a 3 part story. For everyone who has taken the time to review, bigger thanks and many hugs.**

Chapter 7 : Desperation

Elizabeth woke with a terrible headache and feeling slightly nauseous, in an unknown storage rooms on one of the lowest decks of the Wicked Lady.

_My last memory was Barbossa and Jack arguing over shooting the monkey._

She reached up and touched the back of her head, feeling the tenderness and slight bump from being hit.

"Owww." She winced, brushing out stray hay that was tangled in her hair. She looked down to see the deck floor scattered with the stuff. Somewhere she heard the sounds of goats and chickens.

She remembered a voice before she blacked out, a very familiar voice.

"Will." She said aloud.

"Yes?" The familiar voice replied.

She swung around to look behind her, causing her head to throb and her belly to turn unpleasantly.

William Turner, blacksmith, sometimes reluctant pirate, her first love and former fiancé and apparent attacker, sat behind her on some empty animal crates. Seeing that she had woken, he stood up and approached her with a jug in his hand.

"No, I don't want any rum." She put out a hand, to keep some distance between them.

He stopped. "It's water. Cold water." Will replied. "It will help settle your stomach."

She thought for a moment, felt her stomach turn again, and decided to accept the jug. She took a few sips and waited to see if it would help. She, also, tore a piece of her linen shirt and poured some water onto it, to press against her tender bump.

"What have you done, Will?" She asked desperation in her voice. "How long have I been unconscious?"

He looked confused at her questions. "Done, done? Nothing but save you from making a terrible mistake and it has been less than an hour. I didn't hit you that hard."

He walked over and squatted on the floor next to her. "Jack is a charmer, a womanizer and might want you right now, but what of tomorrow; hmmmm? What of the next time he makes port in Tortuga? Will he remember you when surrounded by all of Tortuga's available women?"

"It's not like that, and I think you know it." She tried to stand up, but sat down again, when a wave of dizziness overtook her. "I have to get to Jack. You don't understand what could happen if I don't."

"Happen? Oh, you mean like the possibility of his death?" He answered emotionlessly. "I know all about it and what you have to do to prevent it from happening."

_Damn Barbossa, that liar._

"Did Barbossa convince you to do this?" She closed her eyes against the throbbing pain.

"Barbossa?" He seemed surprised. "Barbossa had nothing to do with this. I overheard everything as I stood outside his cabin."

_Those noises. Not the crew, but Will._

"I acted on impulse, I admit. I should have found another way to take you, but, well, I did what I had to do, in a pinch. I apologize for the method and pain it caused you, but not for the reasoning behind it." He finished explaining.

_I have to get to Jack. Only four hours left, at most._

Elizabeth tried to stand again, and with great efforts rose to her feet, resisting the urge to vomit.

"What reason, Will? Why are you doing this to me?"

He remained squatting before her, looking up at her with hurt in his eyes. "I am doing nothing to you. If anyone will suffer, it will be Jack."

Will stood up. "If you had never met Jack, if none of this had happened, you would not have been swayed away from me by that pirate."

"Not true. If none of this had happened, then I would be married to Commodore Norrington. You would still be a blacksmith and we both would have kept what we felt to ourselves."

This seemed to anger Will, "I would have said something before you had actually married him. I'm sure of it!"

"We shall never know, shall we?" She remarked, keeping her voice even and trying to keep the nausea at bay. "Jack influenced you too. He made you bolder than you would have been, if you never had met him."

"Damn you Elizabeth." He said quietly and leaned in to kiss her, a soft, gentle kiss. She did not respond to it.

"Stop." She said as she pulled away. Her eyes watered and her head throbbed with the movement. "Please don't."

He pulled away. "When did my kisses begin to repulse you? What is it about him that turned your heart away from me?"

"I don't know. Not really. It's nothing and everything about him." She tried to explain. "It happened; unexpected and unplanned."

She took a deep breath to steady herself. "My heart did not turn away from you, but the love I felt changed. I love you Will, but I am no longer in love with you."

_Get yourself together. You have to get out of here and get to Jack, before it is too late._

"Is it his kisses? Is that it?" He voice calm again. "Has living amongst pirates changed you so very much? Do you desire to be handled by rough hands? Is that it?"

She tried to say, "No.", but Will grabbed her with harsh hands and brutally kissed her, bruising her lips and bending her backwards.

"Is this how you wish to be treated now?" He released her, allowing her to fall backwards on a thick pile of hay.

Turning onto her stomach, she vomited into the hay, clutching at the scattered straw as she did so.

"Will, this isn't you." She said, when she was finished, wiping her mouth with her still damp piece of linen., trying to catch her breath. "You are not a cold, unfeeling monster, who will let a man die. You are not a murderer."

She heard movement behind her. "It will not be murder. I will simply let nature take its course."

She saw the tips of his boots, in the corner of her eyes, as he continued to speak. "Jack should have died when the Kraken crushed his ship."

"Allowing a man to die, regardless of the reason, by your own hand or not, when you can prevent it, is still murder."

_The throbbing in my head is easing, it has become bearable._

She merely heard him make a rude noise, as she groped the deck floor, looking to push herself up. She felt something under the hay. She glanced down. A small, heavy mug.

_Someone has been down here drinking. Pirates and their rum, thank God._

"Will," She said as she stood up, keeping the mug hidden from view, her eyes no longer blurring when she moved. "I know you are angry, but letting Jack die will not change how I feel. Do you really think that I will stay with you, if you allow this to happen?"

"No," He answered, as she turned towards him. "I know you will hate me. I know I will hate myself, but I can't seem to stop myself. I want to hurt you as much as you have hurt me."

"Will, please." She begged. "Stop this madness. I beg you."

She stepped closer to him. "I'll do whatever you want, but please, let me save Jack."

_How much time has pass? Is it too late?_

"Anything." He asked. "Would you leave Jack to return to Port Royal and marry me? Be my wife?"

She hesitated. "Yes."

He sensed something in her words, because he stomped away. "Lies, all lies. You would never truly be mine."

"How could I be, when you want me to be someone I am no longer?" She tried to explain to him. She clenched the mug tighter.

_Please Will, don't make me hurt you. I will, if you force my hand._

She continued, "If you force me to be with you, I will, but only to save Jack. Anything between us would be built on lies and broken hearts. You would always know I was only with you because of Jack. He would be between us forever."

"I still love you." He said quietly, he still had his back to her.

"I know and I am sorry for it."

Suddenly, somewhere outside the room they were in, in the distance, they heard noises. The sound of men, shouting to each other.

_They're looking for me._

"They're going to find us, you know." She reasoned with him.

"I know, but will it be in time?" Will walked over to the door and listened to the noises outside.

"Will, for all our sakes," She begged. "Please let me go."

Still listening at the door, his back to her, he said, "No."

_Now or never._

Elizabeth rushed over and raising the mug, brought it down on the back of his head. It was not enough to render him unconscious, as his had done to her, but it did cause him to collapse to the floor.

He looked up at her with anger and hurt in his eyes. "Why Elizabeth."

"I will not apologize as you did." She answered, as she pulled the door open. "I am not sorry for it."

He weakly tried to keep her from opening the door, but was not able to do so, as Elizabeth ran out, yelling to her searchers.

"Look," She heard one yell back to her. "It be Captains Sparrow's wench."

_I've never been so happy to be called a wench._

They rushed over and asked what had happened and she quickly explained the situation to them, pointing towards the storage room she had been locked in.

"Please, take me to Captain Sparrow." She said to her rescuers.

Leading her through storage rooms and up stairs, she finally made it to the top deck. The ship was lit with lanterns, with everyone looking about.

"Where's Jack." Elizabeth called.

"Ms. Swann," Mr. Gibbs approached her. "Thank the Gods, we found ye."

"Thank you." She replied. "But where is Jack?"

"Somewhere on the Pearl, looking for ye. Don't rightly know where." He turned towards the Black Pear and yelled. "Get Jack, we found Ms. Swann."

She heard many "Ayes." As she saw the Black Pearl crew members scrambling around. The moon was full, but it was not yet full dark, although night had fallen and the moon was out.

_Still time. There is still time._

Without warning, a dark figure swung on a rope into her vision, before landing quietly on booted feet. Second later, she was pulled into a huge hug by the man she loved, his face buried into her neck. His hair tickling her chin and nose.

Breathing in the scent of Captain Sparrow; a scent of rum, salt and sweat, she closed her eyes and wrapped her arms tightly around his shoulder, burying her face into his hair. She began to cry; sad and happy tears ran down her cheeks, into his hair.

She didn't care that the crew observed it all. Under any other circumstances, she would have been embarrassed by such displays. But that was when she was still a proper lady and not a pirate's wench.

_I don't care what they all think or say._

Jack pulled back, "Lizzie, luv." He looked into her eyes. "I was worried for ye. When ye didn't come back, and I couldn't find ye, a terrible fear gripped me 'eart. I knew somethin' wicked 'ad 'appen."

"Yes," She answered him. "Something terrible indeed. Will took me, intending to let the time pass and you die."

"The whelp?" He seemed surprised. "The whelp did this? That bloody boy"

"Where be William Turner." Jack yelled to everyone.

Elizabeth noticed that the pirates that had helped her, were talking to their Captain, Barbossa.

Barbossa approached them and said, "It appears that young Mr. Turner has vanished. Me men can find neither hide not hair of the boy."

Jack turned towards him, still holding her in his arms, "Find him. I swear I'll make him a eunuch in truth."

"Jack, Captain Barbossa," Elizabeth said. "Please don't hurt him. He needs help."

She could feel Jack tense. "All right luv, just for ye. "

He turned towards Barbossa. "Spare the whelp, but catch him, savvy."

"Aye." Barbossa replied. "But ye will want a full search of yer Pearl. The boy could be anywhere."

"Bugger," Jack muttered. "Ye be right."

Turning to Mr. Gibbs he said, "Find 'im, iffen he be on the Pearl."

"Aye, Captain." Mr. Gibbs answered.

He turned towards the Pearl yelling loudly to the crew aboard it. "Ye scurvy dogs find that boy, now. He could be on the Pearl somewhere a hidin'."

She laughed, her ears ringing from Mr. Gibbs shouting and watched as he scurried across to the Pearl to take charge of the hunt.

"Lizzie, ye be hurt from the whelps monstrous and most vile attack on ye, to bring about me doom?" Jack ran his hands up and down her body.

"Just my head." She admitted. "I feel much better than I did before I was found."

_My head and stomach feel better, just by being in his arms._

"Yer poor 'ead." He kissed her forehead. "Jack'll make it all better, jus' ye wait and see."

Elizabeth felt warmth fill her heart and soul.

"Oh, Jack." She whispered.

Without warning and unexpectedly, Jack bent down and, in front of Barbossa and all the crew members, he kissed her. A deep possessive kiss. A kiss meant to stake his claim of ownership on her, before everyone who watched.

_I don't care who sees, who knows. Let everyone know who I belong to, I just don't care._

Neither did Captain Sparrow, because, even when Barbossa's monkey jumped onto his shoulder and began to chew at his beloved leather hat, he didn't stop kissing her, to shoot it.

_**To Be Continued…**_


	8. Chapter 8

**AWAKENINGS**

_DISCLAIMERS: Mr. Mouse and his whole crew own all the characters in the Pirates of the Caribbean movies._

This is my take on the resurrection of Jack Sparrow in the third Pirates of the Caribbean film. Also, I am a Jack Sparrow and Elizabeth Swann shipper fan; ye be warned.

**I wish to take a quick moment to thank everyone who left reviews. I cannot express how happy they make me and the joy they bring to my heart! Hugs to everyone!**

_**A quick note…I am moving this weekend, so I will be unable to update for a short while, until I'm all settled in at my new home. Don't fret, it should only be a brief interruption, until my phone/internet is transferred. I will be back!**_

Chapter 8 : Time

Once Elizabeth and Jack pulled apart, he immediately became aware of the Barbossa's monkey, knocking it off his shoulder, but resisting the urge to shoot it.

Barbossa gave a whistle and the monkey ran over to jump into his arms, snuggling in close, as his master rubbed his head.

"Keep your bloody monkey off of me, Barbossa." Jack said to him, his arms still around Elizabeth.

Barbossa smiled and said, "Jack play nice with Jack."

_I wonder which Jack he's speaking too?_

"We best get back to the Pearl." Jack said to her, pulling away and taking her hand, to lead her to the wooden plank that would allow them to cross over to the other ship.

But just before they turned towards the Black Pearl, Barbossa tipped his hat and said to them, "Good evenin' Jack and Ms. Elizabeth."

Jack nodded, but Elizabeth responded back with, "To you to, Captain Barbossa."

At the plank, Jack motioned to one of Barbossa's men. "Walk in front of 'er, mate. I'll walk behind, to make sure she crosses safely."

"Aye, Captain Sparrow." The man said, as he jumped onto the plank, taking her hand, as Jack lifted her up.

As they crossed back over to the Black Pearl, Jack was constantly asking her if she was alright, watching her for any signs of dizziness.

"Jack, I'm alright." She tried to convince him, as she stepped down onto the deck of the ship, with assistance from the sailor.

Quietly, Jack said, " I know Elizabeth." As he stepped down behind her.

Smiling, she turned and impulsively hugged him.

Startled, his dark eyes widening at her actions, he froze for a moment, before returning her hug.

"You do care, more than you realize." She said into his neck.

Holding her close, he responded. "'Course I do luv. More than I think you realized I do."

Taking a deep breath, looking up at him, she said, "I love you Captain Jack Sparrow."

_There I've said it, directly, no hesitation, and with him fully aware and awake._

Jack was silent, thinking unknown thoughts, his lips moving in, as if trying to decide what to say.

She laid a single finger on his lips. "I don't expect a declaration from you. Not right here, right now." She removed her finger. "I find I can be a very patient woman, when I wish to be."

He blinked and then smiled. "What if I can never say the words ye want to hear?"

"Time will tell, won't it?" She responded, as she turned to walk slowly towards the Captain's cabin.

She could feel Jack's eyes watching her every movement, as she entered his cabin; knowing he mulled over her words.

_One, two, three…_

Just as she turned towards the cabin entrance, Jack came through it.

"Time will tell?" He asked. "What's that s'pos to mean?"

"Exactly what it meant. Nothing more." She crossed her arms. "I'll wait and wait and wait until you make up your mind."

_But I already know._

He crossed his arms, eyeing her. "What if I don't want to say it?"

"Then I'll learn to live with the words unspoken." She walked up to him. "I'll just know."

"Know? Know?" He said. "What will ye know?"

She gave him a mysterious smile, looking him in the eyes.

"I'll just know." She leaned in and kissed him.

_I believe I have become a bold pirates wench._

Jack remained silent, not know how to respond.

_This must be a rare thing, Captain Jack Sparrow left speechless._

They heard a throat being cleared from the cabin door.

"Captain, Ms. Swann." Mr. Gibbs said, looking a little nervous.

"Mr. Gibbs, what news on findin' Mr. Turner." Jack asked him.

"Nothin' yet." He scratched his head. "Nothin' from either ship. Seems young Mr. Turner is good at staying out o' sight."

Jack didn't look pleased. "Keep lookin'. We need to find the boy before he 'urts someone else or someone 'urts him."

"Aye." The first mate answered. "That be true enough."

Just as he turned to leave, he stopped and turned back to them. "If ye don't mind me askin', how are ye Ms. Swann?"

Before she could answer, Jack did it for her. "Except for the li'l bruise and bump on 'er head, Lizzie is in excellent form."

Mr. Gibbs said directly to her. "But ye'll be fine?"

"Yes." She answered for herself. "Time will make it alright."

"Aye," Jack agreed. "Time will make all things clear."

Elizabeth nodded. "Yes, time is very important to us. More than anyone can realize."

"Yep, time's important to many things between us." Jack answered.

"Right? Clear? Important? Time?" Mr. Gibbs shook his head in confusion. "I don't be knowin' what ye both be talkin' 'bout."

"Have ye not been following the conversation, Mr. Gibbs?" Jack asked his first mate.

Elizabeth touched Jack's arm, drawing his attention to her. "I'm not sure he knows what the conversation is about."

Deciding to let Mr. Gibbs in on their conversation, if only a little, Jack explained to him, "Ah, yes. The lovely Ms. Swann and I 'ave been conversing about time and it's working on things, 'aven't we Lizzie."

She agreed. "Yes, time. Very important you see." She turned to Jack. "It can make all the difference in many things."

Jack finished with, "Time. It can seem to drag on forever, but ye never seem to 'ave enough of it, savvy."

During their explanation to Mr. Gibbs, the poor man just became more and more confused. Finally, he uttered, as he decided to turn and leave. "Woman, always bad luck on a ship and confusin' to boot. Can never make 'ide or 'air o' them creatures."

He took a deep swig from his leather rum flask as he disappeared from their view.

"Poor Mr. Gibbs. I believe we have completely befuddled the man." Elizabeth said sympathetically.

Jack turned to her. "The man needs to learn to follow a conversation."

_Not an easy thing to do sometimes, when Jack is the conversationalist._

Sitting on his rumpled bed, she motioned him to sit next to her. "Jack, we only have just over 2 hours remaining to set things right."

"No worries," He sat next to her, pulling her close. "We'll get it over and done with, then set sail to that next horizon."

"Not until we find Will."

"Aye, the whelp." He ran his fingers through her hair, gently pulling her face towards his.

"Mr. Sparrow." She said, causing him to pull back.

"What?"

"We don't have time for that." She pushed at his unmoving body.

"That what?" He said, pulling them down, so they both laid vertically across the bed, their feet still touching the cabin floor.

"This." She snuggled into him. "We don't have time for this."

"Ah, luv," He wrapped an arm around her. "I understand. I wish ye were wrong, but yer right, we don't"

She placed an arm across his chest. "Unfortunately. Damn."

"I do believe Ms. Swann, that is the first time I've heard a truly foul word be uttered by you." He said, grinning.

"I guess being among pirates is having a terrible affect upon me."

He played with her hair, before replying. "Truly terrible."

She turned her face up to him. "Soon, we'll have all the time in the world."

He kissed her, quickly, on the tip of her nose. "Aye, soon."

He pushed her up, before sitting up himself. "We need to get it over an' done with."

"I know." She said, reluctantly, pulling her arm free. "Yes, I know. I definitely don't want to lose you."

"That makes two of us." He stood up and chuckled. "I don't want to lose me either."

She allowed him to grab her hands and pull her up from the bed, laughing.

"Oh Jack. I really do love you, in spite of yourself sometimes."

"Lizzie…"

She stopped him by saying, "When and if your ready."

He remained silent.

"Now lets get this over and done with before midnight."

He nodded his agreement. "Will we need Will ye think, seeing as he was one o' the witnesses?"

"I hope not, since he's in hiding." She said. "But he already knows the truth, so we should be alright."

"I'm sure ye be right." He agreed. "The little bugger."

She playfully slapped him. "Be good. If some handsome scalawag hadn't captured my heart, Will wouldn't be acting so irrationally. This is my fault."

"No, luv." He pulled her close. "It's not yer fault. Will must take responsibility for 'is actions; like any good pirate would."

"Pirate?"

"Aye, lurking in shadows, kidnappin' a girl, 'olden a person prisoner and causing general mayhem and turmoil." He explained. "Can't be more pirate than that, now can ye?"

"I guess not."

"Yep, his pirate blood is showin'." He finished.

Releasing her, he reached into his pocket and pulled out his compass. The compass that never pointed north. He opened the compass and watched the needle spin for a moment, before stopping. It pointed directly at her. He took her hand, and placed it in hers. She watched it spin again, until it stopped. It pointed directly at Jack.

_Round and round and round it goes, where it stops nobody will know. Well, not quite_

"See Elizabeth." He pointed at the compass. "Blame it, or better yet, blame fate."

She looked at him, looked at the compass and then back at him, before he said, "It shows you not only what you desire most, but what is meant to be. Fate."

"Oh Jack," She said. "Sometimes you make so much sense."

He took his compass, placing it back into his pocket and said, "I always make sense, jus' nobody listens. If they did, they would understand me."

"True." She agreed.

"Now Lizzie, lets get Mr. Gibbs, Mr. Cotton, Pintel and Ragetti so we can finish this."

"Agreed." Elizabeth said. "Make sure Mr. Cotton's parrot is there too. Better safe than sorry."

"'Course." He agreed and he offered his arm to her, which she accepted.

_Such a gentlemanly pirate._

"Lets finish it." She said.

"Lets."

_**To Be Continued…**_


	9. Chapter 9

**AWAKENINGS**

_DISCLAIMERS: Mr. Mouse and his whole crew own all the characters in the Pirates of the Caribbean movies._

This is my take on the resurrection of Jack Sparrow in the third Pirates of the Caribbean film. Also, I am a Jack Sparrow and Elizabeth Swann shipper fan; ye be warned.

**Many, many thanks to everyone who has read this story, regardless of whether they left a review or not; but for those who did…Big Hugs for all!**

**I apologize it took me so long to update; between the move, computer/internet issues and coming down sick ( stress from the move and everything ) I was kept busy or in bed.**

Chapter 9 : Treasures and Truths

Jack and Elizabeth walked back onto the main deck of the Black Pearl, where some of the crew were relaxing and others, the faces she would recognize, were still searching for Will.

_Well, I can tell the Wicked Lady's crew from the Black Pearl's. _

"Mr. Gibbs, Mr. Cotton and the others must still be searching for Will, and we have so little time left." She said, as she looked around the ship.

She felt Jack stiffen, if only briefly, under the hand she had on his arm, before he relaxed.

"No worries, luv." He said. "We'll find 'em quicker than a pirate can find treasure."

"How many treasures have you found Captain Sparrow; during your illustrious pirating career?"

He grinned at her, his gold teeth flashing in the moonlight. "All kind o' treasure, not all shinny metals and stones." He lifted her free hand and kissed it. "Got both me best treasures right 'ere."

"I can only assume you mean the Black Pearl and I; at least I hope so." She seemed to think for a moment. "But I wonder which of us comes first?"

_Now that is a question I would like an answer to._

Jack's eyes widened and he seemed to ponder her question. "Lizzie, ye shouldn't be putting a man in such a terrible way. Makin' a man, pirate or not, choose between his two ladies."

Lizzie responded by removing her hand from his arm and crossing both of her arms across her chest. She began to tap her left foot.

Jack, looking trapped, finally said, "Ah, I love ye both, but in different ways. Both of ye be strong and willful, set in yer ways, but always in me 'eart. I'd die for either o' ye."

"That is an answer only a man could give, when put upon with a question he cannot give a good answer." She said, taking his arm again. "And I will not hear of you dying, for either of your ladies."

"Aye, Captain." He directed towards her, looking relieved.

_I have had enough of death and it's ever present threat._

"We need to find your crew, those that survived and witnessed the Kraken's destruction of the Black Pearl, although, I am not sure if Pintel or Ragetti can be considered your crew. I am not even sure who they owe their loyalty. "

"Like any good pirate, their first loyalty be to themselves. It's the way o' things."

He saw her looking around nervously. "Luv, don't worry yerself so. Mr. Gibbs will show up soon 'nough; always does when I be needin' 'im." He looked around the deck. "The rest will follow."

She leaned in close to him. "I am sure you are right."

_But I can still worry. _

"We have a little time." He pulled her close.

"Look." He pointed to the night sky, in which the stars twinkled like diamonds. "That's the North Star; all seafarer's guide, whether a pirate or not."

"I never realized how beautiful the night could be." Elizabeth snuggled in closer to him, shivering slightly from the cool breeze coming off the ocean.

"Aye, beautiful it might be, but you outshine them all, in me humble opinion."

Elizabeth laughed and pulled on one of his chin braids. "Captain Sparrow, there is absolutely nothing humble about you."

She felt the rumble of laughter in his chest, before she heard it. Looking up at him, she saw him making an offended looking face.

"I can be humble, if I wanted to. I jus' don' want to be." He sounded indignant. "It takes too much bloody time effort. Not worth it, as I see it."

She responded by pulling his chin braid again, giggling.

_I can't believe how much I have laughed this day. I feel so free. _

"Ouch." He batted her hand away. "Jealous Lizzie, that ye can't grow hair on yer chin?"

"If I grew hair on my chin, I don't believe you, Will or James would have found me quite so interesting. Well, not interesting in the good way."

"Ahhh," Jack said. "But think o' the fun we could have had braiding each other's beards."

Elizabeth playfully punched Jack in the arm and ran over to the railing, looking out at the open ocean. It appeared deep and black, with silvery highlights, not the pure blue she knew it to be.

_Still, it is so beautiful._

She heard Jack walk up next to her, enfolding her in his arms. She felt the press of him against her back.

Sighing, she leaned into it, feeling his hair brush against her.

_I love his hair. I can't wait to play with it, with him._

Even in the moonlight, Jack must have noticed her blushing at her wicked thought.

"Lizzie, what terrible thoughts are ye thinkin'?" He leaned in to whisper in her ear. His breath tickling her. "Can they be thoughts o' me?"

"Perhaps it's Will I am thinking of, on this beautiful night." She said saucily, continuing to stare out at the ocean.

She felt his grip tighten around her, before he answered. "If that be the case, I best do something to wipe him from yer mind." He turned her around, so they were face to face. "I feel sorry for the lad, but alls fair in love and pirates."

Her eyes were drawn hypnotically to his lips, which came slowly towards her. Just as he claimed her lips, in a deep kiss, she heard him say, "I win."

Elizabeth closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around him, as she stood on the tips of her toes. She lost herself in the kiss; the feel of him against her body. She breathed in the scent of Jack. He filled her thoughts.

_He is like a drug to me. The more I have, the more I want. _

She felt his hands rove over her body and responded by touching him anywhere she could reach.

They pulled apart briefly; if only to gulp in much need air, before returning to their kiss.

She heard guttural sounds and with shock, realized they were coming from her. She tried to pull away, but Jack growled and pulled her closer, returning her to their kiss.

Once again she becomes lost. Drowning in all things Jack.

_Jack, Jack, Jack, Jack…_

Before either of them realized it, something jumped on Jack's head. Startled he broke the kiss and quickly snatched the offender.

Just as Elizabeth opened her eyes, she saw Jack throw a furry body away, in the opposite direction. She heard the thump and chattering it made when it hit the deck.

"Damned monkey." She saw him pull his pistol. "I've had it with the little bugger."

"Jack." Elizabeth cried, as she saw the monkey leap into the arms of it's master.

Jack stood their, his body shaking from his desire to shoot his namesake.

_Or shaking because of me? I am shaking for him._

Jack seemed to hesitate. She could see he was debating whether he would shoot the monkey or not, taking Barbossa with it.

She saw Barbossa stand still, daring Jack, with his smug smile.

After a few more moments, Jack reluctantly lowered his pistol, sliding it back into the sash at his waist.

Taking Elizabeth's hand, he leaned in and said for ears alone. "One day I'll kill that monkey."

"Jack, it's an undead monkey. You can't kill it."

He smiled a wicked smile. "But I'll have fun tryin'."

Turning back to Barbossa, he asked, "How long have ye been standing there?"

"Long enough to wish we be switchin' places." He responded, rubbing the other Jack's furry head.

"Aye, Ms. Swann," He continued, looking at Elizabeth. "I be wishin' to take Jack's place with ye."

She shuddered at his look, stepping closer to Jack.

"What are you doin' here Hector?" Jack asked.

"Why, I've come to see the show. I expect to be a glorious one."

Jack stepped closer, relaxing. "Have ye found Mr. Turner?"

Shaking his head, he replied to Jack. "Nay. I've checked me ship several times over and cannot find even a whiff of our dear, missing, broken-hearted Will Turner."

"Perhaps Mr. Turner, seeing as how he was all broken hearted and such, joined his father in Davy Jones' locker?" Ragetti said, rubbing his wood eye.

So engrossed in the conversation with Barbossa, she hadn't noticed both Ragetti and Pintel next to Captain Barbossa.

_The look in both their eyes tell me that they witnessed what had occurred between Jack and her._

Pintel agreed, with a dirty tooth grin. "Aye. He could be, seeing what he had lost to Captain Sparrow."

Pintel and Ragetti turned to each other and barked with laughter.

Barbossa joined them in their laughter. "Aye, 'twas quite a performance, which Jack and Ms. Swann entertained us with."

Elizabeth felt her palms itch.

_How I would love to smack the grins off all their faces._

Jack, for once, being more practical, asked, "Have ye seen Mr. Gibbs and Cotton?"

"'Course," He answered. "They be waitin' at the wheel."

Jack escorted Elizabeth pass Barbossa, keeping a close eye on the other Captain.

Both heard Barbossa say to Elizabeth. "Indeed, quite a performance. I believe most o' the crew saw all. Molestin' poor Jackie boy in full view."

Jack paused, looking Barbossa in the eyes, "Once this is all finished, I want ye and yer crew off the Pearl. We'll part ways and hope ne'er to see each other again."

The monkey leapt to Barbossa's shoulder, as the Wicked Lady's Captain placed a hand over his heart. "Jack, ye hurt me feelings, truly ye do."

He still had his smug smile in place, but wickedness and amusement danced in his eyes.

_He enjoys these little insults, as much as Jack enjoys insulting him. They have a strange respect for one and other, even if they do not like or trust each other. A very strange friendship, if it can be called that._

"Come on then," Jack said. "If ye be wanting to see the night's entertainment."

He motioned to Pintel and Ragetti. "Besides, ye both need to be there."

Pintel and Ragetti pointed to themselves and then to each other, confusion on their faces.

Barbossa explained. "Yer both idiots. Ye both need to be there." He walked past them, heading towards the wheel, pushing them out of his way.

The push was enough to cause Ragetti's wooden eye to pop out it's socket.

It rolled behind Barbossa, as he walked towards the wheel. Ragetti chased it, bent over, his knuckles scrapping against the deck, as it outwitted him.

Elizabeth heard Pintel mutter, "Idiot." beneath his breath, shaking his head as he followed Ragetti, still following his wooden eye, which continued to roll behind Barbossa.

Jack and Elizabeth looked at each other, before following the others, in their strange parade.

Pulling her close, an arm around her shoulder, he leaned in and said, "Barbossa be right about one thing, ye were mosetin' me again."

Elizabeth's face turned a scarlet red and she felt tingly from remembering what had occurred between them, but moments ago.

She saw, as they approached the wheel, where their small group, minus Will, waited; that Ragetti had recaptured his eye and was brushing it off, before placing it back in.

_The time is upon me._

Just before Jack lead her up the steps, to the wheel, he stopped and turned to her, saying with a wicked grin and even more wicked look in his eyes, "I can't wait until we are done with all o' this, and we get to molest each other again, without any interruptions."

"Ye two goin' to be givin' us 'nother show?" She heard Barbossa remark, as the others laughed.

"Be showin' some respect." Mr. Gibbs came to their defense, at the same time Mr. Cotton's parrot let out a huge squawk. "Mr. Cotton agrees with me. "

Elizabeth saw Mr. Cotton nod his head in agreement with Mr. Gibbs remark, as both she and Jack walked up to the wheel, joining them.

_Will they all hate me? I didn't realize how much they came to mean to me. Enough that I can't bare the thought their hatred._

Jack sauntered up to Barbossa, smirking. "Jealous Hector?" He put his hands on his hips. "I can understand; all ye 'ave is a bloody undead monkey."

Barbossa gave a bark and clapped and arm around Jack's shoulder. "Might be that I am."

"Why did ye need us all 'ere, Captain?" Mr. Gibbs asked.

"Because there be something' very important that must be explained." He answered to all. "Somthin' that has to do with the slight occurrence o' me death at the slimy, foul tentacles o' Davy Jones' lovely little pet."

"The Kraken?" Mr. Gibbs asked.

Pintel and Ragetti began to cross themselves, looking nervously around, expecting the Kraken to appear at any moment. Barbossa simply shook his head at their behavior, his expression between amusement and disgust.

"Aye." Jack continued. "A confession o' sorts."

Pintel asked, "What kind o' confession?"

They all heard a click of two pistols and a voice at the bottom of the wheel deck say, "That she betrayed Jack and left him and the Black Pearl to their watery end. A watery end they should not have come back from."

Will Turner stepped out of the moonlit shadows, a pistol in each hand. One aimed at Elizabeth and one at Jack.

_Oh my God Will. What are you doing?_

"Pardon me," Will continued, "for stating it so bluntly, but dear Ms. Swann, if you will, allowed Captain Jack Sparrow to be killed and the Black Pearl destroyed."

She heard them all gasp, turning to look at her, with questions and accusations in their eyes.

_Give me strength to do what must be done._

_**To Be Continued…**_


End file.
